Loving
by Yamatsux3
Summary: Random  8027 Yamamoto x Tsuna TYL  Hey its says i updated and published today its because i fixed some of the mistakes that i did in the story and made them correct so yeah... read if you want. Yamamoto x Tsuna Oneshot Smut


**Hey im not sure why I made this just did ran out of ideas forgot the really good ones…well I hope you like it tho Im going to start a chapter story next.

* * *

**

A silver haired man walking towards his boss's office with some reports in his left hand. Gokudera opening the door seeing his boss with a blush on his face.

"Hey Juudaime…are you alright?" the silver haired man ask his boss concerned.

"Ah…yes Hayato im fine…" the brunet said trying to make his right hand man believe him but still had a blush on his face.

* * *

_Tsuna's PoV~_

In Tsuna's office was his secret lover Yamamoto Takeshi licking slowly on the tip of Tsuna's cock causing Tsuna to blush.

"Takeshi stop that…" the brunet said to Takeshi but ignored him and continued to lick.

"Come on Takeshi I have to do some paperwork." the black haired man still continuing what he was doing and now was sucking on the tip of Tsuna cock. Hearing the door open he quickly shoved his lover under his deck.

* * *

"Ano are you sure Juudaime?" the silver haired man still concerned

"Yes im sure…" while under the deck Takeshi was smirking then began to gently nibble on the tip causing Tsuna to redden.

"Juudaime are you sick, cause your getting redder by the second"

"Yes Hayato im fine…So why are you here?" the silver haired man just nodded and gave the paperwork in his hands. Then began to tell Tsuna about what the rival family requested to make a alliance while…

Under the deck Takeshi smirk grew wider and eviler and began suck on Tsuna's cock causing the brunet to blush and covered and bit his lips to try not to moan.

"Juudaime are you sure your okay!" the silver haired man scream seeing that his boss started to get worried because now there was blood coming out were he bit his lip.

"Yeah im fine Hayato…so you shouldn't be so concerned…"

"Maybe I should do this another time boss…" the silver haired man turned around and was about to leave when suddenly Tsuna slammed his hands on his deck while under him his knee accidentally hit Takeshi right in the face causing him to let go of Tsuna cock and accidentally bite his tongue.

"Wait…Hayato continue with your report." the silver haired man just nodded and continued after 10 minutes or so he left and the brunet looked at his lover seeing that he was rubbing his face were he got hit.

"That's what you get for now stopping Takeshi…" the brunet said

"Man that hurt Tsuna." little bit of tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Tsuna just sighed kneeled down and grabbed the Takeshi's hand pulling the down to kiss the stop where he got hit. The swordsman smirked pulled Tsuna down to the ground then seized him with a powerful kiss then broke it.

"I finally have you Tsuna…" the brunet opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out then the black haired man took the opportunity to kiss him again and slip his tongue in. The brunet was losing the battle between their tongues and quick moaned when his cock was being pumped.

"Ah…Takeshi" the swordsman smirked pulling the brunet to the deck while pushing all the paper and stuff to the floor and gently putting Tsuna on it.

"Wait we cant do it on my deck!" the brunet yelled softly so no one could hear him while the black haired man took off Tsuna's pants and unzipped his own.

Pumping his own cock so it could be hard he kneeled down and continued to suck on Tsuna hard cock.

"Agh Takeshi…" the brunet moaned wanting Takeshi to just to fuck him already while black haired man bobbing his head up and down then removing his mouth from Tsuna cock and then adding a digit into the brunet getting even more moans then before.

Smirking the swordsman added a second finger and used his tongue going up and the length while adding light kisses. Adding the third finger he began to thrusting into him making the brunet drool.

"Damn Tsuna your so sexy right now." the black haired man said then putting the tip of his cock on to Tsuna's entrance.

"You better fuck me hard then Takeshi…" the brunet said looking straight at the swordsman with lustful eyes. Looking into the brunet's eyes only to see lust made Yamamoto feel even more aroused then began to licking his lips.

"Don't worry Tsuna I wont go easy on you i'll take you on full." the brunet smirk and waited for the black haired man to fuck him.

The swordsman smirked also and inserted his now hard cock into the brunet with a fatal thrust making the brunet scream his lover's name. Screaming it again and again with every thrust that was given by black haired man making Takeshi more and more aroused then began to thrust harder and harder into the brunet with sweat dripping down on Tsuna.

"Oh God Takeshi so good harder and faster please!" the brunet yelled and then the black haired man sped up his pace going even harder and faster than he did before pounding into Tsuna making him moan and moan in pleasure.

"Fuck Tsuna im coming…!" with that they both came at the same time and both were covered in cum. Smiling at each other Tsuna sat up and looked at his lover up and down, then his smile turning into a evil smirk making the swordsman blink.

"What is it Tsuna…?" the brunet said nothing then pushed his lover onto the chair, surprised Takeshi couldn't do anything he was trapped with the brunet looking down on him.

"Tsuna…" he was quickly silenced with lips attcking his own then Tsuna took his lips off Takeshi's.

"Takeshi lets go again shall we?" the brunet said and then a moan came from the black haired man when Tsuna pushed his ass onto Takeshi's cock then began to move up and down.

"Fuck Tsuna!" the black haired man screamed and moaned and it echoed throughout the room luckily no one was around to hear him.

The rest of the night Tsuna and Takeshi were in bed doing it everywhere possible. Takeshi was staring at the brunet while panting,then looking around the room,his lover,and himself seeing white sticky subtance everywhere. Trying to get up but couldn't because his cock was aching from all the fucking. It looks like he wont be able to go on his mission at all now…

* * *

**Oh my god…NOOOOO! Sorry about that I just got hella mad because I lost all me good ideas that I was going to post. Well I hope I can remember it. I might post another story tomorrow maybe… not sure. WELL BYE AND REVIEW! **


End file.
